


i'll be yours

by sporadichearttcollector



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Back At It Again With My Bullshit, Domesticity, Future Fic, all fluff, inappropriate use of macklemore and stevie wonder, inappropriate use of sliced cheese, proposal, vaguely canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadichearttcollector/pseuds/sporadichearttcollector
Summary: “Who knew Neil could sing?” Allison muses. “He’s really good.”“Yeah, give it a minute,” Andrew says, turning off repeat and adding Stevie Wonder’s Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I’m Yours) to the queue. He waits until Downtown ends, and Neil laughs quietly 一 Andrew has a history of randomly changing his music on Spotify一 hips swaying as he sings along, to speak.“I’m gonna propose now, y’all might want to get out your cameras.”





	i'll be yours

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be the foxes catching neil jamming out to downtown and then idk maybe some slow dancing in the kitchen, and it is decisively not but im tired and not throwing out all that work. might rewrite eventually, get that sweet sweet domesticity, but idk.

          Andrew, for all his eidetic memory is worth, cannot recall how he was conned into agreeing to letting all of the original Foxes stay at his home in Columbia during the summer of his fourth year of college. He didn’t care about their various stipulations, especially not Kevin’s bitching about the lack of a court. The girls and Matt all flew in a few days previous, their sleeping bags and blankets quickly strewn across Andrew’s couch and floor.

          He also can’t remember how the fuck the Foxes managed to drag him into their grocery shopping adventure while Neil napped at home.

          Andrew blames it all on Aaron.

          Neil texts him about two hours in, with nothing but a question mark. Andrew replies with a photo of his imbecile teammates running around the store like children. Neil doesn’t reply, and Andrew puts his phone away in favor of wandering into the department store combined to the grocery, putting some distance between the Foxes and himself.

          His eye catches on a display box in the nearby jewelry store, and Andrew glances behind himself to check none of the team are watching before walking in and getting a closer look. The band is sleek and silver, inlaid with topaz the color of Neil’s eyes. It’s a bit flashy, but Andrew sees a similar one, this time with a gemstone Andrew can’t name but knows matches the color of his own eyes, and impulsively asks the woman at the counter if they have the rings in Neil’s and his own size.

          Andrew has thought about asking Neil for well over six months now, and he knows Neil will get a kick out of wearing a ring that matches Andrew’s eyes, while Andrew wears one matching Neil’s. As if by magic, the store has rings in both Neil’s and Andrew’s sizes. It’s an easy decision, really. He purchases the rings and two slim silver chains to hang them on, hides them in his pocket, then slips out of the store and wanders back to the grocery in search of Aaron, Nicky, and Kevin.

          Aaron catches Andrew’s eye as he appears by them, and Andrew knows he’s been caught. Thankfully, Aaron waits until Nicky and Kevin are out of earshot before murmuring, “Did I really just see that? You bought rings?”

          “Our three year anniversary was last month,” Andrew replies quietly. “I’m spending the rest of my life with him whether we make it legal or not, I’m just interested in the tax benefits.”

          “Liar,” Aaron scoffs. “Rings? Marriage? That’s a serious commitment, and I know you’re a slut for promises.”

          “I am also a slut for stabbing a bitch,” Andrew scowls, kicking irritatedly at Aaron’s leg.. “I love him, okay? He makes me happy, and I want to marry him. The rings were right there, the stars were a-fucking-ligned.”

          “Do you know when you’re going to propose?” Aaron glances over at Nicky and Kevin, who are arguing over what kind of cheese is superior.

          “I don’t know, the rings were an impulse buy so why not continue the trend. I’ll do it when I do it. Maybe he’ll beat me to it.” Andrew shrugs, and Aaron rolls his eyes.

          “I’m sure he’ll say yes,” Aaron says, then tentatively reaches a hand out and hovers it over Andrew’s shoulder. “May I?” Andrew nods his consent, and Aaron gently squeezes Andrew’s shoulder, then drops his hand. “I’m really happy for you. Neil’s a dick, but he’s utterly smitten.”

          “I’m telling Neil you called him a dick,” Andrew says after a moment of silence, leaning in to softly bump their shoulders together.

          “I’ve called him worse to his face,” Aaron snorts, and Andrew is once more glad for the class his brother and boyfriend shared two years ago that birthed what might possibly be the most amusing duo in the Foxes, an impeccable mix of wit and snark that Andrew is grateful for everyday.

          Not to mention, Neil and Aaron’s friendship led to the Twinyards bonding over the shared connection, and Andrew prefers his current relationship with his brother to that of the previous years.

          “Sharp cheddar is _clearly_ superior, Kevin!” Nicky’s shrieking interrupts Andrew’s line of thought, and he glances over just in time to see Kevin Day get smacked in the face with a bag of sliced cheese.

          Maybe this grocery trip wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

          ~

          Andrew hears the singing before he even opens the door, and twists around to shush the Foxes before turning the doorknob and quietly entering the house. They all shuffle towards the kitchen, carefully peeking around the corner to see Neil scrubbing dishes and shaking his ass.

          “Downtown, downtown!” Neil sings loudly, and Andrew spots his own white earbuds tucked into Neil’s ears, the music audible even from Andrew’s place several feet away. Andrew leans against the wall and tries to keep the smile off of his face as Neil absolutely jams out, belting the lyrics and dancing terribly as he washes the massive pile of dishes. He is aware of the Foxes getting out their phones and taking videos, chattering quietly and grinning at Neil as he holds a spatula like a microphone and practically shouts.

          It takes almost three full renditions of Macklemore’s _Downtown_ for the Foxes to realize Neil has been singing the same song over and over again.

          “Is he-” Aaron starts, and Andrew tugs his phone out of his pocket, opening Spotify and pulling up the queue.

          “He has it on repeat,” Andrew reports, pressing back and pulling up a playlist he knows Neil utterly adores. “Usually, when he finds a song he likes, he plays it on repeat for a few days at least.”

          “I’m so sorry,” Allison gapes. “That must be horrible for you.”

          “I don’t mind,” Andrew shrugs. “It makes him happy.”

          The Foxes collectively ‘awe’ until Nicky speaks up.

          “Wait, are you on his Spotify?” Nicky asks, peering over Andrew’s shoulder.

          “We share an account,” Andrew murmurs, finally finding the song he wants. “Saves money on premium.”

          “That’s so domestic,” Dan whispers from her place several feet away. “Matt, why don’t we have a shared Spotify?”

          They murmur about it for several minutes, while Neil progresses to his fourth rendition of _Downtown._

          “Who knew Neil could sing?” Allison muses. “He’s really good.”

          “Yeah, give it a minute,” Andrew says, turning off repeat and adding Stevie Wonder’s _Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I’m Yours)_ to the queue. He waits until _Downtown_ ends, and Neil laughs quietly 一 Andrew has a history of randomly changing his music on Spotify一 hips swaying as he sings along, to speak.

          “I’m gonna propose now, y’all might want to get out your cameras.” There is some spluttering behind Andrew as he walks forward, making sure Neil notices him before wrapping an arm around Neil’s waist and stealing an earbud. Neil beams at him, happily leaning in for a soft kiss, and singing quietly against Andrew’s lips.

          Andrew sings along, squeezing Neil’s hip and reaching into his pocket for the ring hidden there. He holds his hand in front of Neil’s face, ring hidden in his fist.

          “Got you something,” Andrew murmurs, heart pounding out of his chest. He wonders if Neil can feel the crazed beat through where his back presses against Andrew’s chest. “If you don’t want it, that’s fine. Nothing will change between us.” Neil arches an eyebrow, then holds out his hand beneath Andrew’s.

          “You got it for me,” Neil rolls his eyes. “Of course I want it.” Andrew presses one last kiss to Neil’s shoulder, then opens his hand, letting the chain fall taut, and the ring swing back and forth like a pendulum. “A ring?” Neil’s voice is thick, and Andrew knows those pretty blue eyes are filling with tears. “Andrew, are you serious?” Neil pulls the ring closer, and Andrew can feel his breath hitch. “It matches your eyes,” he whispers, then twists in Andrew’s arms. “You’re serious?” Neil asks again, his eyes indeed are watery, making the blue so much more intense.

          “I wouldn’t buy you a ring if I wasn’t,” Andrew says softly. “Is the chain okay? I thought it would make it more convenient, less likely to lose them.”

          “It’s perfect, Andrew. You’re perfect.” Neil leans in, pressing their lips together and cupping Andrew’s cheek with one hand, brushing his thumb over Andrew’s cheekbone. “I love you,” he murmurs so quietly Andrew knows he is the only person who can hear it. “You said them, you got yourself one?” Andrew nods, swallowing.

          “It’s the same as this one, but with blue instead.” Andrew explains, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit.

          “Put it on me, then show me yours.” Neil orders, and Andrew is happy to comply. He quickly latches the clasp behind Neil’s head, and the ring rests just to the right of Neil’s heart. Andrew digs his own ring-on-a-chain out of his pocket, showing Neil before letting him fasten the chain around Andrew’s neck.

          “Now we match,” Neil smiles, and Andrew can’t help but mirror him, lips tilting up to reveal his glee.

          “Now we match,” Andrew agrees, and kisses Neil again, deeply.

          The Foxes, who have been silent until now, begin to shriek and shout, and Andrew only half means his complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sporadichearttcollector.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
